


wish you were gay

by CAIOLOGY



Series: ONESHOTS BY ATLAS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Love, LuciferAU, M/M, Nightclub, Songfic, Top!Harry, bilingual!draco, bottom!Draco, posthogwarts, queer, slowburn, trans!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIOLOGY/pseuds/CAIOLOGY
Summary: the nightclub quiets down as a man in a black suit that fit his slim frame sat at a piano. the voice sounded like heaven, but the words hit deep when the people realized who it was, and who he was singing it to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ONESHOTS BY ATLAS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	wish you were gay

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my personal favorite songs by billie eilish and i had the original idea to put draco in drag for this, but decided against it. anyways, appreciate black suit angst filled draco malfoy pining and singing for blind harry potter.

the nightclub that harry walked into was in the heart of muggle london. the environment was party like and the vibes were happy. if harry hadn’t known better, he would have thought that he was still in the wizarding world. he recognized everyone in the club. from the weasleys to the slytherins who were in his year.

harry ignored everyone and walked over to his best friends, ron and hermione. they were sitting at the bar, drinking something that looked to be bourbon. harry had had a long day and wanted it to just be a chill night. he finally caught a break after the long week of teaching defense against the dark arts at hogwarts. 

his friends greeted him, smiling. the club was the perfect break from everything, the drama, the stress. harry returned their smiles.

”i can’t believe i’ve never been here before!” harry exclaimed, seeing as he used to pass by this building when he was with his father in london. 

“it used to not be a nightclub. but someone bought it and fixed it up.” hermione spike, winking at someone. like that someone was someone who harry knew. 

the bartender, who was a familiar face, left harry a drink. harry, who hadn’t ordered yet, was confused.

”i haven’t ordered anything yet.” he replied.

”courtesy of the owner.” pansy parkinson smirked. had harry not figured out who the owner was?

”ok. tell them i said thanks.” harry added.

”well, you’re about to see him. maybe you should tell him yourself.” pansy was very adamant about harry telling the owner himself. harry looked over the packed crowd, but couldn’t see the owner.

suddenly, the club went quite. a voice was heard through the speakers as the music died down. a voice who harry would never ever forget. then he saw the streaks of white blond hair in the distance. harry fought his way to see the blond.

“hello everyone.” draco had welcomed. “welcome to club honeywater. named in honor of one of my favorite classes at hogwarts. the only class i could ever pass hermione granger in.”

draco pointed at hermione as everyone clapped for her. she smiled back at him as a thank you sign.

”now, back to business.” draco got back onto his purpose. “since tonight is my birthday, i thought i’d grace my friends, and foe, as my gift. thank you guys so much for the memories. this is in honor of him.”

the crowds started clapping, and harry was forced to join in. a slight annoyance with the fact that he was tricked into the malfoy club. he should have seen this coming.

the piano was beautiful. harry watched as draco’s hands danced across the keys. the pale hands were so long, but so elegant at controlling the music.

” _baby i don’t feel so good_. _six words you never understood._ ” draco began. harry started to zone out, the song was faded into the background, but harry was focused on the blond. he was so hot in his black suit with the doc martens. 

“ _if three’s a crowd, then two is us. one stepped away._ ” harry could almost hear the sorrow in draco’s voice. the sound carrying like a painful reminder of their time at hogwarts. all the signs that had slowly made sense. the little things like how extra draco would go to get his attention. the badges, the tree, the fact that he didn’t blame harry for almost getting killed in the bathroom in sixth year.

” _i just wanna make you feel ok but all you do is look the other_ way.” it caused a light bulb in harry. “ _i cant tell you how much i didn’t wanna stay. i just kinda wish you were gay.”_

draco’s calm voice carried throughout the club. it was a song that meant so much about them. it was about how he did everything for harry, but still harry didn’t see it. it was about how much he loved harry. but harry took till now to realize this.

harry was out of it. he seemed like the song controlled him. harry walked towards the piano and the blond. the club was staring at the scene. everyone in the club had shipped them, and they knew these two idiots were gay for each other. everyone knew this. 

harry walked up to the blond who had finished the song with _i wish you were gay_. the applause roared, but the blond stood up to face the brunet. draco was a few inches taller than harry, a point he made by getting on his tippy toes, then laughed. 

harry took a deep breath and pulled draco to his level. draco didn’t process what was happening until after harry had placed his lips on draco. the smell of cologne and a newly pressed suit filled his surrounding. draco closed his eyes and gave in. they had kissed in front of their closest friends.

”no longer a foe, now?” draco sassed.

”you’re an absolute git.” harry said.

”i’m your git.” draco smiles, which made harry’s heart flutter. the club music started playing a thousand years, a really sappy love song, but all of the ships paired off to dance. yes 

“would you like to dance, my beau?” draco asked, raising his hand to harry.

”yes.” harry replied, and draco put his hand on harry’s hip. they started swaying across the floor. it took them back to the yule ball when they would make angry faces at each other from across the ballroom. time seemed to slow down. harry finally spoke, “thank you for the drink.”

”no problem, my love.” draco let his body get closer to harry and his head was in the crook of harry’s neck. they were the happiest they’ve ever been. it took them a minute to realize the slow love song switched to some troye sivan.

”you’re really short.” draco snickered, rubbing his neck. “i bet your short ass couldn’t beat me at karaoke.”

”you’re only five centimeters taller than me.” harry reminded the blond. “and you’re on.”

“im tired of this place. i hope people change.” draco started, the song was beautiful.

”i see swimming pools and living rooms and airplanes. i see a little house on a hill and children’s names. i see quiet nights poured over ice and tanqueray.” harry had a surprising beautiful voice.

“but everything is shattering and it’s my mistake.” they sang together. “only fools fall for you.”

because they were two fools. two fools who fell in love with each other.


End file.
